


Judgement

by Caraidean



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Radiant Dawn Spoilers, Rarepair warning lol, Tellius Rare Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraidean/pseuds/Caraidean
Summary: For Tellius Rare Week 2018. Met with Sephiran’s reveal within the Tower of Judgement, Tanith confronts her memories and the traitor herself.  Prompt: Loss / Grief





	Judgement

When Tanith saw Sephiran standing across from them, she grew to a halt, eyes wide. Sanaki darted past her, practically sprinting towards her father, the pegasus knight too shocked to stop her - even as her hand twitched, trying to grab her shoulder and hold her back on the way past. 

Why was he...? 

She couldn't hear the words he was saying, too caught up in her own emotions. Everyone else was eyeing Sephiran warily or hopefully, but she stared straight at his face as her mouth worked to try and say something, wordless. She was never caught off guard. She was  _ **never**_  caught off guard.  _She was never caught off guard_. She shut her mouth, taking a deep breath through her nose, caught up in her heart beating what felt a hundred times a second, the woman shuffling forwards. 

There must be an explanation for this. There had to be. Her eyes moved to Sanaki, and the young Apostle was in tears, shaking her head in denial, and Tanith felt a dawning sense of horror as the only explanation that made sense became more and more clear. Not sure what he was saying, her hand moved to her Sonic Sword and tore it from the sheathe, uncontrolled wind scattering and tearing at her uniform as she let out a rage-filled scream. 

_**"Liar!"** _

She could feel the others looking at her in shock, knowing that she had just lost her composure for the first time in public. She stormed forwards, eyes wide with mad rage as she grabbed Sanaki and roughly pushed her behind her. Standing between them she stared the man she thought she knew in the eyes, and-

> _"You make a good parent." Sephiran said quietly as she left the Apostle's room, getting a slight chuckle from Tanith. "Better than Sigrun or I, really."_
> 
> _"You spoil her, the both of you." She chided gently, turning to him. She reached out with one hand, absently tugging at the collar of his robes to straighten it as they had the familiar conversation. "She just needed a little discipline in her life, that's all."_
> 
> _"Not something I've been accused of lacking before. I guess I have a soft spot for a few people after all." The prime minister smiled, and Tanith blinked in surprise. The two stood there, Sephiran's hand moving to rest of hers as it stayed near his shoulder, a calm look in his eyes._
> 
> _"I guess I do too." Tanith said eventually, fingers wrapping around his. "Even if it's hardly appropriate."_
> 
> _Sephiran laughed softly, an angelic and strangely musical sound to her ears, and stepped forwards. The two were mere inches apart as Tanith stared into his eyes, lips parted slightly, but then she took a step back._
> 
> _"Good night, Duke Persis." She said quietly, and he nodded._
> 
> _"Good night, Commander." He called after her as she left the room._

-raised her blade to strike him down. Time seemed to slow, the sword's magic wrapping around its blade as she brought it down, the man barely raising his staff in time to block it. They stood locked together, Tanith growling even as she heard Sanaki plead with her to stop, the knight taking a step forward and overpowering the heron. 

"Predictable." Sephiran chuckled, and she let out a growl - magic lashing out, tearing at his own robes and leaving small cuts in his flawless skin.

> _"Must we do this dance again?" Sephiran asked as he finished strapping on Tanith's armor, the knight letting out a long sigh. "It is so vexing."_
> 
> _"What dance would that be?" She asked, glad for the help as she finished sorting her hair, sliding on the armored tiara denoting her rank. The two paused, silent words filling the room as the two knew what they were saying, unable to get it out._
> 
> _"Us." Sephiran said eventually, and Tanith winced._
> 
> _"There's nothing to talk about." She said eventually, turning to him. "Is there? Our familiarity with each other is simply because of our shared duties with Lady Sanaki. There's nothing else to say."_
> 
> _"My dear, I'm a spy. Please don't think you can lie to me." Sephiran chided gently, tapping her on the now-covered forehead with one finger and getting a scowl for his troubles. "You can dissemble quite well, but I can see beyond that professionalism of yours. Tell me the truth."_
> 
> _"...so we have feelings for each other. It's irrelevant." She said eventually, turning her head away from him and closing her eyes. "A commander of the Holy Guard, and a member of the Senate? Please, Duke Persis, we both know such a thing would be looked down on. One of us would have to retire from active duty, and you are far too important to do so."_
> 
> _"Yes. And you've worked so hard to get where you are, haven't you?" Sephiran said quietly, walking back into her vision. His hand shifted, delicate fingers moving brown hair out of her eyes. "It's funny. Sometimes, the way you speak, all formality and pragmatism, it reminds me of...ah, never mind."_
> 
> _"I'm sorry." Tanith said lamely, suddenly struck by a sense of inhuman loneliness and sadness coming from the man.  "But I can't risk..."_
> 
> _"You're a kind woman, Tanith." Sephiran said, cutting her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "Very well. We shan't discuss it further."_

"Gracious! This is turning into quite the spectacle, isn’t it? Well, if you’ve anything to say, I urge you to do so before I proceed to do my goddess’s will. Tanith, any last words?"

"Shut up!" Tanith hissed, lashing out with her blade as the two clashed again. 

"Come, now. You were always so kind before." He chided.

> _"Are you alright?" Sephiran asked, the two standing in a private room in Castle Crimea, the Mad King's War finally over. Tanith paused, glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow as she finished packing her belongings from the temporary stay to ensure Elincia's forces settled in adequately._
> 
> _"Mostly." She said eventually, sighing. "It was a war, Sephiran. I had to watch some of my subordinates die, and the devastation rained on the people of both countries. It happens."_
> 
> _"You're handling it very well." He mused, resting hands on her shoulders. She froze, tightening up for a second as thumbs pressed against her blades. Delicate digits worked at her joints, getting a light groan from her as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "I'm impressed. Are you..."_
> 
> _"Desensitized? No." She said after a moment, shaking her head. "It never gets easier. You just learn to live with it."_
> 
> _"I don't envy you." Sephiran shrugged, although to her ears there seemed to be a hint of sarcasm to his next words. "I can hardly imagine such consistent trauma."_
> 
> _"Not everyone can do it." She said eventually. "And those who can...it grounds them a little. Makes them realize what's important, even if there's so many reasons for them not to pursue it."_
> 
> _"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, and she turned, quietly pressing her lips to his for a mere instant. The two stood, in a quiet and private room half the world away from anyone who would care about or use this against them, Tanith letting her guard drop for a mere moment._
> 
> _"Like that." She murmured, pulling away as Sephiran let out a long sigh. Tanith could have sworn he blinked away a tear as he chuckled, stroking her cheek before pulling away reluctantly._
> 
> _"So I see. Beorc are such strange creatures sometimes, hm?"_
> 
> _"I suppose we are." She laughed, shaking her head. "The laguz don't seem to be much different."_
> 
> _"Perhaps they're not." He allowed, inclining his head. "Well, I have to return to Begnion. Should we continue this...?"_
> 
> _"...I would love to." She completed his trailed-off sentence herself, quietly. "But we shouldn't. Not yet."_
> 
> _"Of course. Not yet." Tanith paused. "...if age does not matter to you...ten years. By then, Sanaki will be a woman grown. She won't need either of us anymore, we can take whatever risks we need."_
> 
> _"I'm sure you will still look as beautiful as a radiant rose ten years from now." Sephiran chuckled, pressing a kiss to the armor plate on her forehead. "If we are given that much time...I will happily wait for you."_

"I loved you." She accused, on the verge of tears. Sephiran nodded, almost sadly, as the two broke apart and she raised her sword again.

"And I, you. I take consolation in knowing that this goddess’ earth was blessed with you, despite how covered in scum it is." Sephiran said quietly, making no move to defend himself this time. Tanith's blade sank between his ribs. 

Sanaki screamed.


End file.
